villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Klarion the Witch Boy
Klarion Bleak (also known as Klarion the Witch Boy) is a powerful villain from DC Comics. He serves as the archenemy and most recurring foe of Etrigan the demon. Appearance Klarion is a young child, wearing all black Puritan-like clothes. He has black hair in shape of devil horns, but the most notable thing about Klarion is that he is almost never seen without his beloved familiar, Teekl the cat. Personality If there is one word to sum up Klarion's personality, it would be spoiled. Klarion is a selfish, cheating, and mischievous brat who is willing to go through extreme lengths to get what he wants. He also finds the destruction and chaos he causes to be very amusing, thinking nothing of how it effects others. However, Klarion is still a young boy, and does throw childish temper tantrums if things do not go his way. In animation ''The New Batman Animated Series'' While Bruce Wayne and Tim Drake were at an auction, they come across Klarion who wanted a mystical branding iron that originally belonged to Morgan le Fay, the great Arthurian sorceress. When Jason Blood, a friend of Bruce, bid at the auction to keep the iron out of Klarion's hands, though after it seemed that the young witch-boy could out bid him, Bruce stepped in and won the auction, later giving it to Jason. Furious, Klarion was still intent on getting the branding iron, so Klarion sent Teekl to steal it. After Teekl successfully stole the branding iron from Jason Blood, Klarion used it and casted a spell to split the demon known as Etrigan and Jason into two beings. After he split Etrigan from Jason he uses Etrigan to cause anarchy and destruction. Batman managed to steal the branding iron away from Klarion and cast a spell to rejoin both Etrigan and Jason together. Ticked off, Klarion was about to kill Batman but Etrigan intercepted the attack, defeated Klarion and banished Klarion in a crystal ball. Jason mentioned that Klarion turned his own parents into mice, and it is heavily implied he fed them to Teekl. ''Young Justice'' Klarion along with his pet cat Teekl are one of the enemies that the superhero team known as Young Justice encounters. He is also a member of the organization known as The Light, under the alias of L-7, and is also called a Lord of Chaos, his opposite being Nabu, otherwise known as Doctor Fate who is a Lord of Order. In his first appearance in the series, he wanted the Helmet of Nabu, presumably to tip the balance between order and chaos into his favor. In another episode, he, along with four villainous magicians, Wotan, Wizard, Blackbriar Thorn, and Felix Faust, split the world into two different realities, one populated only by children under the age of eighteen, and the other populated by adults, the youngest being eighteen. He was thwarted and the two realities merged back into one. ''Batman Beyond'' He is briefly mentioned by Bruce Wayne in the episode "Revenant". ''Cartoon Monsoon's Zatanna'' Klarion serves as the main antagonist of the two-part webseries and has a black cat by his side. Powers & Skills Klarion is an extremely powerful wizard, skilled in nearly all forms of magic and sorcery, such as necromancy, possession, and so forth. It is hinted that he might be immortal. When it comes to fighting, he can cast spells on his foes to transform and neutralize them, or blasting them with energy balls and giant spheres of destruction. However, he remains a small child, who can be physically overpowered with little trouble. His only weakness is his cat, Teekl. There's a link between Teekl and Klarion, and the further Teekl is, the weaker Klarion gets. In Young Justice, Klarion's nature as a Lord of Chaos makes him considerably more powerful than his original counterpart. He has reality warping abilities, he can travel through wormholes and can easily dispel binding magic cast on himself. He attacks with fire balls of variable size, dragon shaped fire blasts, energy blasts and barrages of beams, among others. Gallery Klarion the Witch Boy (DC).jpg Klarion (BTAS).png|Klarion in The New Batman Adventures Klarion (Young Justice).png|Klarion in Young Justice Klarion's demoic form (Young Justice).png|Klarion with a more demonic appearance klarioncartoon.jpg|Klarion as seen in Cartoon Monsoon's Zatanna. Klarion_Vol_1_6_Textless.jpg Man-Bat encouter Klarion the Witch Boy.jpg Justice_League_Dark_Vol_2_14 Papa Midnite, Solomon Grundys, Klarion the Witch Boy.jpg Justice_League_Dark_Vol_2_14 Floronic Man, Papa Midnite, Solomon Grundys, Klarion the Witch Boy.jpg Justice League Dark Vol 2 14 Circe, Floronic Man, Papa Midnite, Solomon Grundys, Klarion the Witch Boy.jpg Luthor's Recruits.jpg Klarion Bleak New Earth 0028.jpg Teekl New Earth 0004.png Teekl New Earth 0001.jpg Richard Jaynes New Earth 0004.jpg.png Klarion Bleak New Earth 0027.jpg Teekl (New Earth) 003.jpg Teekl Prime Earth 001.jpg Klarion Justice League Action 0001.jpg Klarion Bleak Lego Batman 0001.jpg Justice League Dark Vol 2 15 Textless.jpg Injustice League Dark (Prime Earth) 0001.jpg Klarion the Witch Boy and Solomon Grundy.jpg Klarion the Witch Boy and Solomon Grundy 0002.jpg Klarion the Witch Boy and Solomon Grundy 0003.jpg Klarion the Witch Boy and Solomon Grundy 0004.jpg Justice League Dark Vol 2 17 Textless.jpg Injustice League Dark (Prime Earth) 0002.jpg Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Kids Category:Possessor Category:Immortals Category:Wealthy Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Thief Category:Mischievous Category:Control Freaks Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Karma Houdini Category:Trickster Category:Psychics Category:Deities Category:Humanoid Category:Archenemy Category:Enforcer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Protagonists Category:Supervillains Category:Cheater Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Internet Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Brainwashers Category:Leader Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Homicidal Category:Lobo Villains